A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 42 - Davos II
Zusammenfassung Synopsis Seit zwei Wochen belagert Stannis Baratheon Sturmkap nun. Davos Seewert reitet mit Stannis und einer großen Gruppe von Lords, um mit Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen zu verhandeln, der sie unter den Mauern der Burg erwartet. Er wirkt völlig unbeeindruckt von der Entourage, die auf ihn zukommt. Ser Davos trägt ein Kettenhemd, das ihm viel zu schwer vorkommt und ihn an den Schultern schmerzt. Er fragt sich abermals, warum er überhaupt mitgenommen worden ist. Auch kommt er sich unter all den großen Lords, die in der Morgensonne sie prachtvoll glitzern, fehl am Platz vor. Im Gegensatz dazu trägt Stannis ein einfaches Gewand aus Wolle und gehärtetem Leder, wenngleich er einen Ring aus Rotgold um den Kopf trägt, der ihm eine gewisse Erhabenheit gibt. Davos ist vor acht Tagen mit der Schwarzen Betha zu Stannis' Flotte vor Sturmkap gestoßen und hatte sofort um eine Audienz bei ihm gebeten, war allerdings abgewiesen worden, weil der König beschäftigt sei. Sein Sohn und Knappe des Königs Devan Seewert verrät ihm, dass der König sehr häufig beschäftigt sei, weil die Lords ihn nun, da er zu so großer Macht gekommen war, umschwirren wie Fliegen eine Leiche. Auch sieht Stannis um Jahre gealtert aus, seit sie Drachenstein verlassen haben SPOILER!!! Offensichtlich ein Nebeneffekt der Magie, die Melisandre anwendet, um die Schatten zu kreieren‚ siehe: V-Davos IV., und Devan berichtet, dass er kaum esse und von Albträumen geplagt werde, seit Renly Baratheon tot ist. Er erzählt weiterhin, dass die Tränke des Maester keine Linderung brächten und dass nur Lady Melisandre ihm helfen könne. Davos fragt sich, ob sie wohl deshalb das Pavillon mit Stannis teile, weil sie noch andere Methoden kenne, ihn zum schlafen zu bringen, wagt aber nicht, diese Gedanken auszusprechen, auch aus Respekt vor seinem Sohn, der Stannis verehrt und außerdem glühender Anhänger R'hllors ist. Ser Cortnay begrüßt Stannis mit "Mylord", woraufhin Lord Alester Florent ihn ermahnt, Stannis mit "Euer Gnaden" anzusprechen. Lord Alester hatte die Seite in Bitterbrück als Erster gewechselt und hatte sofort auch den Kult von R'hllor angenommen. Nun steht er an der Spitze der Männer der Königin, auch wenn Selyse Florent mit ihrem Onkel Axell Florent auf Drachenstein geblieben ist. Ser Cortnay fährt unbeeindruckt fort und attestiert Stannis, dass er eine bemerkenswerte Gefolgschaft bei sich führe: Lord Eldon Estermont, Lord Sebastion Errol, Lord Steffon Varner, Ser Jon Fossowey und Ser Bryan Fossowey, Lord Bryk Caron und Ser Guyard Morrigen aus Renlys alter Regenbogengarde, und zum Schluss nennt er Alester einen "mächtigen Lord". Dann bemerkt er Davos, den er "Zwiebelritter" nennt, und er sagt, dass er die Dame im Gefolge nicht kenne. Melisandre stellt sich selbst vor. Ser Cortnay entgegnet, dass er eigene Götter habe und einem anderen König diene, woraufhin Ser Alester darauf besteht, dass es nur einen Gott und nur einen König gebe. Ser Cortnay macht sich über die Bemerkung lustig und sagt, dass er besser einen Septon mitgebracht hätte, um über Religion zu streiten. Stannis fordert Ser Cortnay ein letztes Mal auf, die Tore zu öffnen. Seine Bedingungen sehen vor, dass Ser Cortnay selbst begnadigt werden soll, die Männer der Garnison in der Burg wählen dürfen, wem sie folgen, und dass Edric Sturm ausgeliefert werden muss. Da Stannis in diesem letzten Punkt eisern bleibt, lehnt Ser Cortnay die Aufforderung ab. Stannis beißt auf die Zähne, aber Melisandre antwortet für ihn: der Herr des Lichts solle Ser Cortnay in der Dunkelheit beschützen. Ser Cortnay antwortet mit Beleidigungen gegen R'hllor, woraufhin ihn Ser Alester Florent rügt und anmerkt, dass dem Jungen nichts geschehen werde, da Edric Sturm durch seine Mutter Delena Florent, seiner Nichte, auch von seinem Blut sei. Er appelliert an seine Ehre. Ser Cortnay erwidert, dass Lord Alester die Könige wechsele wie andere ihre Schuhe, genau wie die anderen anwesenden Lords. Während die Lord zornig untereinander schimpfen, denkt Davos, dass Ser Cortnay von der Wahrheit nicht weit entfernt ist. Noch vor kurzem hatten sie alle in Renlys Kriegsrat gesessen und überlegt, wie man Stannis besiegen könne - auch Lord Alester. Bryk Caron tritt hervor und betont, dass sie Sturmkap treu sind und Stannis ihr rechtmäßiger König sei, da er der letzte der Baratheon-Brüder ist. Daraufhin fragt Ser Cortnay, wo denn dann Loras Tyrell, Mathis Esch, Randyll Tarly, Lady Arwyn Eichenherz oder Brienne von Tarth. Bei der Erwähnung Briennes lacht Ser Guyard Morrigen auf und behauptet, sie sei geflohen, schließlich habe sie das Schwert geführt, dass Renly getötet habe. Ser Cortnay entgegnet, dass er Brienne schon als Kind gekannt habe, als sie noch bei Lord Selwyn Tarth, dem Abendstern, in Dämmerhall gelebt habe, und er behauptet, dass sie Renly vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt habe, von daher könne sie ihn niemals getötet haben. Lord Alester sieht das eher als Bestätigung für den Mordverdacht, denn er kenne viele verschmähte Jungfrauen, die wahnsinnig geworden seien. Allerdings glaubt er eher, dass Catelyn Tully den Mord begangen habe, da sie in Renly eine für ihren Sohn Robb Stark gesehen haben könne. Lord Caron hingegen erzählt, dass der mittlerweile verstorbene Ser Emmon Cuy geschworen habe, dass Brienne die Mörderin sei. Über diesen Eid wiederum macht sich Ser Cortnay lustig, der Bryk Caron fragt, warum er noch am Leben sei, wenn er in seiner Funktion der Regenbogengarde Renly sein Leben verschworen habe. Dasselbe fragt er Ser Guyard "den Grünen". Stannis versucht, den Streit zu beenden, indem er behauptet, der Herr des Lichts habe Renly für seinen Verrat in die Verantwortung gezogen, und es spiele keine Rolle, wer den Tod begangen habe, aber Ser Cortnay ist anderer Meinung und macht Stannis einen Gegenvorschlag: er bietet ihm einen Zweikampf an, zwischen ihm und Stannis, oder, falls er sich das nicht zutraut, zwischen zwei Recken ihrer Wahl. Er blickt dabei verächtlich auch Bryk Caron und Guyard Morrigen, die sofort darauf bestehen, die Ehre des Kampfes haben zu dürfen. Stannis schlägt das Angebot aus, da er der Meinung ist, dass Ser Cortnays Situation ohnehin aussichtlos sei, da er von 20000 Männer zu Land und zur See belagert werde. Er warnt Ser Cortnay, dass er ihn hängen lassen werde, falls er ihn zwinge, seine eigene Burg zu stürmen. Ser Cortnay wendet sein Pferd mit den Worten, dass sich Stannis daran erinnern solle, wie die Burg heiße und woher der Name komme. Dann wendet auch Stannis sein Pferd und seine Lord folgen ihm. Lord Eldon Estermont sorgt sich, dass Tausende bei einer Stürmung fallen würden, und dass die Götter sie bei einem Zweikampf sicher unterstützen würden. Bei diesen Worten denkt Stannis, dass der alte Lord vergessen habe, dass sie nur noch den einen Gott haben, nämlich den Herrn des Lichts. Auch Jon Fossowey sagt, er würde es als große Ehre erachten, für Stannis in einen Zweikampf zu gehen, aber Stannis will davon nichts wissen. Er bittet Ser Davos um ein Wort und reitet mit ihm und Melisandre voraus. Die Lords werfen sich Blicke zu. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_42 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/102/043/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Sturmkap spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Davos Seewert